1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to lumbar supports and a method and apparatus for vibrating lumbar supports.
2. Introduction
Components directed towards promoting the comfort of seat occupants, particularly automobile passengers, have become an increasingly large and complex market. Ergonomic devices currently available for installation in the limited space within a seat include posture support mechanisms such as lumbar supports, mechanisms to ameliorate long term positional discomfort such as massagers and vibrators, and even temperature regulation ducts. There is a continuing need in the art for saving space, for decreasing the costs of materials, packaging and assembly, and for offering the manufacturers of automobiles, boats, airplanes, office furniture, physical therapy equipment and the like a full spectrum of combined features for their seats.
Customizable lumbar support devices are known. Generally they may be categorized in various families such as arching pressure plates, arched push paddles, arching pressure baskets, arching ribs, pneumatic bladders, or shapeable, sinuous wires. Broadly, each of these families is actuated by mechanical means, commonly a bowden cable, electric motors, or electric air pumps. Arching pressure plates may be arched by compression or traction. Means for installation of customizable lumbar supports include direct fixation to seat frames or back plates, assembly by attachment of lumbar support guide rods to seat frames, or clamping onto a wire mat behind a seat cushion.
Customizable lumbar supports have been designed to move up and down, as well as in and out, and various configurations of supports, alone or in combination, have been made to support various body parts.
Vibrators are known and include actuation by electromagnet, air pulse or motors with eccentric weights. These devices have rarely been incorporated into seats, and then simply by clamping them to a fixed wire mat (static lumbar support) in order to put the vibrator's plate in contact with the cushion facing the seat occupant.
Massage mechanisms have been incorporated into customizable lumbar supports installed in seats, and have been combined with various lumbar support configurations. But these mechanisms are expensive and bulky. They are useful for large, expensive luxury automobiles, but not for smaller models where cost is an issue. Lumbar support mechanisms can be made compactly and economically, but after they have been adjusted to the passengers liking, they remain static.
There is a need in the art for a device combining customizable posturing support and amelioration of positional discomfort that is economical and compact. Such a device would offer seat manufacturers a new mid-tier product between the static lumbar support and the full lumbar massage options.